A brassiere, commonly referred to as a bra, is an undergarment able to support a female's breasts. A bra may provide to its user support and comfort, particularly during a physical activity, for example, running or exercising.
Some bras may provide other functions or features. For example, a “push-up” bra may modify the shape or may increase the perceived size of breasts. Conversely, some bras may be form-fitting and may minimize breasts size.